The End?
by WaterTribeStallion
Summary: Is it the end of The Avatar? Story line Based around Doctor Who


Round 7 - The Final Battle

Airbender: Both persons refuse to fight

Prompts:

Easy - (dialogue) "You made me do this! You forced my hand!"

Medium - (character) Tenzin

Hard - (genre) suspense

Word Count: 855

* * *

" _NO!"_ Asami shouts out, reaching out for Korra as the Avatar turns toward the open portal. "If you do it, you could die… You're body will be ripped apart…"

Through the screams Korra continues to talk as if she can't hear her. " _Why won't you LISTEN!_ " The heiress pulls her hand back to slap the shorter girl across the face.

Korra's hand shoots out, grabbing Asami's arm and pulling her in close. The avatar wraps one arm around her lover's waist, and the other finds her cheek, gently caressing it.

"I can hear you, I've been listening to you tell Bolin what to say this whole time." A sad smile crosses the shorter girl's face, one filled with pain and longing.

"..But..Then why haven't you responded..?" Asami mumbles, still bewildered by what had just transpired.

"Because, I can't say goodbye to you." Tears shimmer in her baby blues, but none spill over.

"Can someone please explain what is going on here?" Mako asks, gesturing towards Korra, seemingly holding onto air.

Not seeming to hear what was said, she leans up, planting her lips firmly onto Asami's. "Go, you have to. We both know what I have to do here."

Tears began streaming down the Heiress's face. "Make me on promise, Avatar. Come home."

Each look into the other's eyes, not speaking. Finally Korra speaks only two words to the love of her life. "I will."

Leaving Asami's embrace she turns around and faces the others', Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, and Jinora.

"You're really going to do this Korra, really?" Mako asks, his hands shaking and his voice raising. "No, I can't fight with you, I won't."

"Wonderful to hear, because I can't fight with you either. I must do this."

Walking forward the Avatar wraps her old friend in a bone crushing hug, and steps back, giving each of the others a nod. "Tenzin, I take it you know what to do once I step in?"

"Yes, of course." The old man replies, tears streaming heavily down his face.

"Well now! Let's do this." With that, the Avatar jumps into the portal and out of view of everyone around her.

From everyone's understanding, Korra's physical body should be being ripped to shreds, leaving little bits all over space and time.

"Now what?" Bolin asks, anxious as ever for his friend.

No one speaks for quite some time. "Well," Tenzin finally starts. "Now we wait… Go home maybe… The only way to tell if what she just did worked is if she comes back to us."

* * *

Hours previously, Jinora had met Asami. Had been sitting across a table from her sipping tea. The only catch is Asami Sato is dead - has been since before Jinora had met the Avatar. She had only heard stories, but yet here this strange woman was, looking just as beautiful and gorgeous as the Avatar had described to her in stories.

It was all because of a letter she had gotten earlier that day. One that had come all the way from Victorian London. Inside it read:

 _Dear Jinora,_

 _If you are reading this, the day is currently 5/1/2020 and it is mid-afternoon, and the Avatar is in trouble. I need to speak to you immediately of a most important matter, and have inclosed a candle that will allow us to do just that. Have no fear, the smoke produced by the candle will cast you into a dream-like state that will allow us to communicate._

 _Although, you rather have no reason to trust this message, so I have taken the liberty of putting the same material into this paper._

 _Be speaking to you soon,_

 _Kuvira._

 _Well that's odd,_ She thinks to herself before passing out.

* * *

"Why Hello there, Sweetie." Kuvira's ever so cheerful voice greeted her as she falls into the chair. Sitting around the table across from her was Toph Beifong, and then next to her was Kuvira, and last but not least, Asami.

"Let's get down to business," Asami begins, jumping straight into the matters at hand. "Korra's in trouble, and it's our job to try to save her."

"In trouble, who, er.. What is after her?"

"That's the thing," Kuvira says, setting her elbows on the table. "That's what we're still trying to figure out."

A clash rings out in the room.

"What was that?" Asami asks, slamming her hands down on the table.

"Well well well. Lookie what we have here. and I wasn't invited?" In strolls Amon, acting as casual as ever. Flanking him on either side are equalists, ready to do his bidding.

"AMON!" Jinora calls out. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Crashing your little party, of course." He says with a laugh.

"Everyone! Quick! Wake up!" Kuvira shouts out, grabbing each of her 'guests' by the shoulders and shaking them. "Get up, before it's too late!"

"You made me do this! You forced my hand!" Amon screams out into the frenzy of the room, reaching out to grab Kuvira by the wrist and wrenches her to her knees. "This is all your fault! You'll pay for what you've done."

 _Until next time…_

* * *

please excuse how all over the place this is... I haven't had internet at home, and there's about to be a hurricane :D so it was a bit rushed and improvised in spots.. I hope you enjoyed it either way!


End file.
